


Under my Umbrella

by newdog14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Umbrella Scene, felinette - Freeform, just something cute I wrote for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Marinette had thought that she understood Félix, but she's starting to realize that that might not be the case.





	Under my Umbrella

Marinette paused on her way outside, frowning up at the angry sky. The weather hadn't called for rain today, but after this mess of a day she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised to see the rain.  _ And me without my umbrella. _

The bakery wasn't far, per say, but she knew that if she tried to walk there she'd be soaked by the time she got home. She could try to wait it out, but there was no telling how long that would take.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking the door."

Marinette spun around to face Félix, his usual frown still on his face. She was starting to wonder if he could even make other faces.

"Sorry," Marinette said, stepping out of his way. Félix opened his umbrella as he stepped past her, then stopped to look back at her.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" he asked, still frowning, but it seemed more confused now.

"Ah, no, but I'll just wait it out," Marinette said, unsure why he was asking at all. Félix hadn't seemed to care about anyone else during class.

Félix sighed, sending a quick look to the silver car waiting by the curb before he held out the umbrella to her. "If you try to wait you'll be here all night."

Marinette looked up in shock, did he mean for her to take his umbrella?

Just take it," Félix said, answering her unasked question. Marinette hesitantly took it from him, suddenly reevaluating her entire view of the boy.

"Thank you, Félix," Marinette said, getting a shrug in return.

"It's fine. You sit behind me, if you catch a cold I'll get one too," he said, not really looking at her. He wouldn't fool her again though. Marinette could see through his stiff awkwardness now.

"Still, thank you," she said, smiling at him. He seemed surprised by that response, and for the first time since she'd met him she saw his mask slip, and while his expression wasn't  _ quite _ a smile, it made her want to see what his smile would look like.

"You're welcome, Marinette."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither ready to break the soft silence that surrounded them. Marinette was viewing a whole day's worth of interactions in a new light, and suddenly Félix didn't seem as cold and calloused as she'd first thought, just blunt and a little awkward.

"I—" Marinette was cut off with a squawk when the umbrella snapped shut on her, and her face went red.  _ I'm such a klutz. _

"Are you alright?" Félix asked, helping her pull the umbrella back open. His face seemed so much more open now than it had earlier, his concern plain. Marinette gave him a small smile.

"Y-yes, I'm a-alright," Marinette said, blushing and surprised by her stuttering, but she was even more surprised by the smile Félix gave her in return. It was small and brief, but it made her want to see him smile all the time.

"Good," he said, pulling back from her with a quick nod, his mask back in place. Marinette already missed his smile. "I'll see you in class."

"Y-yeah," Marinette said, nodding. She wished she could stop stuttering. Was that going to be a thing now?

Félix turned and made his way to his car, and Marinette took a moment to smile at his retreating figure. He had surprised her with his kindness today, and it made her want to find out what else about him would surprise her.

And she  _ really _ wanted to see his smile again.


End file.
